


You Can't Hold My Heart

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [6]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Broken Heart, Crystals, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I don't write romance, Is this any good?, Romance, Young Love, i wrote this while listening to monsta x, pretty fluffy, rey why did you write this, you can't hold my heart monsta x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Dae loved her.
Relationships: Kim Daehyun & Minseok & Minyoung (Lost in Translation), Kim Daehyun/Minyoung (Lost in Translation)
Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	You Can't Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> first romance fic, eye
> 
> is it good?

**"Yeah, there's nothing I can say at all. You can't hold my heart no more."**

**\---------------------**

It wasn't uncommon to give your lifeline to your significant other. Daehyun, single, kept his in his pocket. The crystal sat delicately in the palm of his hand, the hint of life pulsing through it, assuring him he'd be alright. It was simple. Protect it until you had someone to give it to. Dae knew who he wanted to carry it, but he had no idea if she wanted it. 

She was perfect, her own heart enclosed in a locket around her neck. Daehyun loved her. Minyoung, his long-time friend. He trusted her, readily there for her whenever he was needed. Just. Just, he was sure his love was unrequited. She was too busy with another boy, a boy Dae knew would break her heart, but try as he might, she only yelled at him to mind his own business.

He could imagine the way he'd give it to her, the quiet shyness naturally blooming like red roses in his cheeks. They'd be alone, he'd be serenading her with a sweet song written for her ears only. Carefully, when the last notes died away, he'd be extending the little crystal keeping him alive. A crystal untouched by anyone else, brimming with love. Dae smiled at the thought, wanting nothing more than Minyoung, and for her to be happy. 

He loved her so much it hurt. Loved her so much, if he turned away, he'd break. It hurt when he remembered she probably didn't feel the same way. Though, Daehyun wouldn't love if he couldn't love her. She was his everything.

Minyoung cried inwardly when the heart she had been treasuring so carefully, the one belonging to Minseok was taken back. He had deemed her unworthy to care for it for more than a day, throwing comments about her weight and looks around. He wanted a pretty girl, and Minyoung had tried to be one. 

Wordlessly, her own heart had been given back, a fresh crack staining the rosy gem grey. It wasn't uncommon to see a cracked heart, but still, it gave the other students a chance to laugh and tease. Wordlessly, she vowed to never give it up again. It was secure in her locket, away from the hands of those who didn't care. She gritted her teeth, Daehyun had warned her this would happen. Her own stubbornness had caused this.

_Would she ever find love?_

_Could she ever find love?_

Daehyun politely declined the offer of several gems flashed in his direction. His nickname "Virgin Prince" was well earned, and it became a challenge to try and get him to accept a gem. The rumors his stone shone void of the soft touches of others was true. He had no desire for anyone but Minyoung. Currently hunting the halls for her, he worried a little. She had been last seen crying and running through the halls. 

He ran looking, and into Minseok, choosing from the shining gems before him. It boiled Daehyun's blood, knowing this man hurt Minyoung. Glaring at the girls around them, several ran off frightened. 

"Minseok." he snapped, seething a little.

"Daehyun." The other male looked over. "When did you get here?"

"Been here. Where is Minyoung, why are you looking at other girls?"

"I broke up with her. She was boring me." Minseok idly twisted his tie in his hands, looking around. 

The slap was hard and swift, catching the other male by surprise. Daehyun, the boy who didn't initiate anything and hated violence, had slapped the reigning king and player. Whispers and murmurs spread through the place like wildfire.

"What was that, Daehyun?" 

"That was for Minyoung."

As Daehyun was leaving, he heard the jeers and cheers echoing from behind him. The two most desired boys, a heartbreaker and an angel, were finally at war. At the center, Minyoung stood. She was torn between a boy whom she loved, and one who loved her. The logical choice would be to choose Daehyun, but he meant more to her than that. Daehyun was not one to be used as a rebound, nor did he deserve it. 

She needed to make a decision, but they had time. She needed time. The whole school was fighting, at its center for her. It was almost too much. The heart can't be changed so easily. As Dae continued to fight for her, she found herself looking for him, wanting to talk to him. The little outings they went on meant so much more to her.

Had Daehyun always threaded his fingers between hers with such love and care? had he always glared at those snickering behind her back? Maybe she was tripping a little. She wasn't quite ready to fall in love again. She wasn't quite ready to have her heartbroken again.

-

Maybe they had had too much to drink that night, but Minyoung finally released her feelings and inner thoughts. She was crying, not wanting to love Minseok any longer, but the grey crack hurt so badly. Somehow she ended up outside against Dae's chest. He looked at her, eyes full of love and care. 

"I don't want you crying over that jerk any longer. Please, Minyoung, he's not worth it." 

She nodded and watched him dip his hand into his pocket. The beautiful rose-tinted stone, the same color as her own, sat in his palm. It was sparkling, perfectly untouched by the hands of others. She'd never seen anything so stunning.

"Minyoung? Will you hold my heart?"

Words tumbled from her mouth as she pressed her own stone into his palm, the crack turning back to the shining rose color. The crack didn't seem as deep. His stone was warm, a contrast to Minseok's. 

"Daehyun am I-"

He shut her up with a kiss. His first kiss. It felt so perfect- If she hadn't been holding his heart, he would've dropped it. It was beautiful, the way they moved in sync, his arms cradling her body. Her hair, blowing softly in the wind seemed to glow in the light. Their lips fit together like keys to a lock. It was the right choice, giving his first to her. 

Dae was breathless, tears pricking at his eyes. Minyoung's rosy lips smiled back up at him, and they were kissing again, kissing like they had no future. They probably wouldn't; Dae felt like his heart was going to burst, and Minyoung's in his palm felt the same way. It was better every time he swept down to peck at her lips.

Silently, he tilted her chin up, looking at her star-filled eyes. They reflected the night sky, the wonder, the love. It was young, beautiful love. One Daehyun would remember until he died, the care two people had. Kissing her forehead, he dropped the little crystal into a pouch close to his heart. 

He loved her. 

She loved him.

He kissed her again, under the starlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was kinda fun.
> 
> bookmark, comment, and kudo please <3


End file.
